1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a voltage supply circuit of a light emitting diode (LED) display device, and more particularly, to a drive voltage generation circuit for an LED display device capable of increasing the input voltage range thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Pixels of a light emitting diode (LED) display device include respective LEDs. Each LED emits light in accordance with drive current generated by a drive voltage.
The drive voltage is generated from a drive voltage generation circuit. That is, the voltage generation circuit generates a drive voltage, based on an input voltage from an external source. The drive voltage generation circuit includes an internal protection circuit. The protection circuit functions to interrupt output of the drive voltage when the input voltage abnormally increases. However, there may be a problem in that, even when an input voltage having a normal level is input, the protection circuit may interrupt output of the drive voltage, due to an internal offset voltage thereof. There may be another problem in that, when the external input voltage is lowered to a certain voltage level, the protection circuit may also interrupt output of the drive voltage, due to the internal offset voltage thereof, even if the lowered input voltage is within a normal voltage range.